My friend is an assassin
by name95349
Summary: While my brother is play assassins creed black flags the story gave me an idea
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 I save an assassin from danger

**HI THERE THIS IS MY 3RD STORY FOLLOW ME ON QOUTEV ITS CALLED JUT A TEST (THE JUT WAS A MISTAKE)**

* * *

Rin was fighting with some thugs when he notice a girl was starring at he was coming to close to her she dissapere."what the?"rin said

* * *

RIN POV

Man im dead when they find out about my wounds

later when he got in truble i went to a job entervew "someone is going to help you in the store whill you work" said the boss i nod "hey kid come in "the boss said came in was a girl with head phones she had black jeans black shirt and black hair so even framing her face." you will see Rin okumura is ok to work here."the boss said she nods she stares at me"go!" the boss said "ok!" i said and leave hey the names rin whats yours i ask she gave me the that said leave me i said .

* * *

MATOS POV

To me he is a strange kid he keeps asking me qoustins when i tell him move the boxes with sope into the maket when i turn a round for a moment HE ALMOST FINISH I YELLED IN MY MIND "heeyy this is the last onee"he fell and all the sope fell on me i glared at him."s-so sorry."he said i hessitat its ok i mummerd

* * *

RIN POV

So sorry i said as the sope landed on Mato she gave me an evil glare like if she was about to kill me she mummers its ok and wlks were are you going i said to her "bathroom to clean my self ."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 hii everybody im so bord THIS IS MY 3RD D story

* * *

RIN POV

After Mato finish cleaning her self she look differnt she had it in a pigtail she also had her right eye i thought ."…...what are looking at ?"mato said ."n-nothing i said."...ok now i what you to put the carts in side the store"mato said i take all the carts in one cart hit a small dich and all the carts landed on mato."Ahhhh Rin okumura you are so my head."mato said .When i pick up all the carts she slaps me hard on the face."Owww my face."but when i look at her eyes were coverd she was bleeding on her head she walk away.

* * *

MATO POV

"AHHHHit hurts realy bad!"i said in the bathroom a worker(woman)"maneger are you ok?"yes im fine i said to her .

i go to my bosses office a bandage is around my head she wasnt here so i left clean the ground my hand hurt when i slap him i shoudnt have done that i whated to a pligize but it felt steange to say sorry.

* * *

RIN POV

My face was still whats with her i said"Whats the mater newbi?"a woman just her whats the mater with her? i ask she said"Mato-chan fater was very bad she had a sad childhood no friends no even supported one day her fater abondon her and left her in the the boss adopted her and she is geting cofertable being with boss would say she has night mares all the time...so there you have her story."said the woman .my eyes widen

see you in chapter 3

forget you im whaching anime


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER3

**I GOT BORD AGAIN SO TODAY THIS CHAPTER AND TOMARROW THE WOORLD !(Vane your bothering the neighbors)...sorry mom.**

* * *

RIN POV

Hey whats that i ask the womean she said here triy it.i take a bite of woow this is terable i said.

"Ahh you to hu we have been haveing truble saling this shace"the woman i try i said sure."Come and get the delices stuff you wont regret it!"i yelled."The secret in greediant is in this sace."the said woman

untill Mato came"...can i try?"she ask."Yeah sure "i gave here some of the food she said"tomarrow 8am dont be late."and Mato walk away."What dose that mean i said"ohhh the manager accepts you to work here.i smile i left to the pay phone and when i look to my left Mato was said"As alway send the assassin to kill he or her do this do that...yes ma me i will go do that...well you see i had to hire this boy no! i do not like him yeah yeah ...but i feel wired ...he cared 6 big box of sope...yeah bye.

* * *

MATO POV

I had a big talk with my boss.I notice Rin was staring at me"What are you looking at?"i say "I sorry about your childhood and how it said...how do someone told me rin said my eyes widen tears cameout like crazy i coundt control my self "whaaaaaa why who told you Rinnn why!"Mato its ok i just what to be friends so truce ...truceo say   


* * *

RIN POV

Mato i say come to my house i say she looks beatiful her eyes i havent even notice there butiful blue she just nods so is it true are you an assassin?i ask "...yes my job is to spy on people to see who to recrute to become an assassin...i was actaly spying on you while you were fighting those guys."she said ...strange i thought "follow me"i say she nods.

* * *

NO POV

when rin and mato gose in the church "i live here"rin says "ahhhh ...ok"mato said RINN!a vocie said "there you are were wer you .whos your girlfriend you were on a date."fugimoto said "N-no sir were wer not"mato shuterd.

**HI SEE YOU LATER BYE BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 (MIJA SAY IT OUT LOWED TO THE PEOPLE)FINE MA [ahem]SORRY STARBRINGER FOR IN SALTING YOU (WELL I CANT SPELL GOOD 6 TH GRADE FAILED EVERY SPELLING TEST)TRUE STORY.**

* * *

MATO POV

"No sir"i say "We wernt on a date"Rin says."If you want i can leave."i said "No you are our guest you can make diner i'll talk with your girlfriend"Fugimoto say

* * *

FUGIMOTO POV

"Whats your name"i ask"M-Mato im 16 and im the manager were rin is working."Mato said _wow she is cute Rin and this girl looks like a perfect cupple.I thought_."Food is ready"Rin yelled"ok lets go Mato"i said

* * *

RIN POV

I see my dad talking to Mato she in the kitchen we were all eating when my dad says "So mato tell us more about your self"my dad says "...im an assassin and im looking for new people."mato said everyone was shoked "Follow me"my dad says._oh no this is not going to end well._i thought.


End file.
